The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Thai Pink Jade’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Thai Pink Jade’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar of Phlox was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation by the Inventor in a garden planted with numerous cultivars of Phlox paniculata in Annapolis, Md. in July 2006. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Union, Ill. in July 2006. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.